Would You Say it on a Camera?
by Kasai-Sama
Summary: Kairi knows Riku likes Sora, and Kairi knows Sora likes Riku. But she can't tell them that their feelings are returned. What's a girl to do? /RikuxSora, KairixNamine


Her name was Kairi Kobayashi, and she was seventeen years old

_Hello everyone, Kasai here. No, this isn't another chapter to Chit Chat, although I'm happy with all the positive responses that the story has been getting. But this here is a dedication to very special state buddy who'd really done quite a bit for me. I am a huge fan of her work, and that's what inspired me to start some KH stories of my own. She's a great girl who writes me stories and laughs with me and just hangs out will me. Therefore, this two-shot will be dedicated to my lufferly __**Cassie-san**__ for being the world's best state buddeh, sacrifice, and mentor in writing. Arigatou!_

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own a computer and some caramel squares (yum)_

_Note: Un Beta'd_

**x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x-x-x--**

Her name was Kairi Kobayashi, and she was seventeen years old. She was pretty with her red hair, and deep blue eyes that exclude a cute air of innocence whenever she spared a glance to anyone. She was kind, accepting, and the ideal best friend, the one who would sit down and listen to you babble about your life's latest problem, and offer sagely advice to help you solve it. She was popular and well liked amongst Destiny high, and she seemed to attract attention wherever she went, very rarely was it negative.

Now, Kairi has two best friends who she's know since she was old enough to recall a memory. She, Riku and Sora had been best friends since they were old enough to know the meaning of the term, and they always enjoyed spending time together. Whether it was two boys sneaking pulling prank after prank on her, or her clever ways of returning the gesture, the three were a tight knit group, along with Namine, the sweet, shy transfer student who had stolen Kairi's attention in ways she had no idea could happen to her, and Sora's cousin Olette. The five were quite the close group, but Kairi held a special place in her heart for Sora and Riku.

Which was, in a sense, the core of her problem.

It wasn't like she hadn't sensed it before, the clues were all there. The way Sora blushed now whenever they went to the beach, eyes almost never leaving Riku's toned form as they swam in the salty water. Or the way Riku would tense and the way he would frown deeply, eyes darkening, as a few girls from Sora's class stole him away to work on their History project, eyes staring at the spot where a daring girl had rested her hand on Sora's shoulder to steer him to the library. It was the way Sora turned away whenever a girl flirted with Riku, or the way Riku almost always seemed to be by Sora's side. It was the way they hugged each other in farewell, both unknowingly clinging to each other /just/ a second too long. It was the look in each others eyes whenever they met in the hallways in school, that look of barely suppressed want.

So, Kairi couldn't say she was all that shocked when Sora called her up one night and say "I like like him. Please don't tell him Kai!"

Now Kairi was depressed at this. If she couldn't tell him, then Sora certainly wouldn't. And if Sora didn't say anything, then Riku wouldn't say anything. And then both of them would wander through life, growing old together as friends, but longing for something so much more.

So, Kari set out to do what any good girl friend would do.

Set them up.

Although one wouldn't know it, it wasn't hard to steal information from Riku, especially over the phone. With a little coaxing and feminine intuition, Kari was able to confirm (not that she ever doubted it) that Riku also longed for their little brunet friend.

Unfortunately, she hadn't anticipated what he'd say next.

"Yes Kairi, I do like him. You can't tell him. He'd be so freaked out if he found out. I'm just fine being friends. Just fine…"

Kairi knew that was a lie. Riku knew that was a lie.

But he still wouldn't let her talk

"I can't believe those two." Kairi groaned, flopping back on her bed and staring up at the white ceiling fan as it rotated around the room. "They're lying to themselves. Honestly."

The buzz of her cell made her jump, and she reached into her pocket, flicking the phone open and bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Kairi."

The red head smiled. Namine was always so formal, even amongst the best of friends. "Hey Namine. What's up?"

"Not very much, to be honest. I just finished some math, and I'm doing some drawing now. So I figured I would call you."

Kairi fingered the threads of her bed spread beneath her fingers as she tilted her head to the side. "Why would you call me if you're drawing?"

Namine's tiny but lifting laugh sent a warm feeling to the other girl. "You're an inspiration Kairi."

That did it. Kairi's face was almost as red as her hair. "You're a sweetheart." She said, grinning.

Then something crossed her mind. "Hey Nami, could you help me with something?"

"Of course."

She ceased finger her bed in favor of placing her hand over her eyes, groaning softly. "I'm in a bit of…a predicament, you could say."

"I see. What about?"

She sighed. "Riku and Sora."

She could hear a light chuckle from the other line. "Both of there names together, hm? Interesting."

"You're perceptive. It turns out that the two of them like each other. Surprise surprise."

"Indeed. They always did seem to be close"

"No kidding." Kairi said, sitting up and walking to her window, gazing out to the pristine island, a jewel of white, green trees and an ocean the color of opal. "But there's a tiny problem."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Neither of them know."

A sigh followed this and Namine smiled, sitting at her desk, her pen lightly tracing an abstract design of butterflies camouflaged into an ocean of dark blues and purples, with heavy clouds forewarning of a storm. She giggled. "Ah yes, that is a problem. How did you find out?"

"They both told me on the same day. And the ad part is, I can't tell them that they like each other. I promised I wouldn't."

Namine bit her lips, letting the pen fall and clatter to the desk as he crossed her arms in thought. This was certainly a trying situation, especially for someone like Kairi, who would bend over back to make someone happy. Knowing that the key to ones happiness meant breaking an important promise had to be painful for her.

Wait…

Kairi couldn't say anything.

Kairi.

She grinned suddenly, retrieving her pen and beginning to trace again, her blue eyes glittering with a slight mischief. "Kairi, I have an idea."

The named girl turned back to face her room, lifting the phone back to her face. "Yeah?

"What if someone else told them? That wasn't you?"

Kairi returned to her original spot on the bed, leaning back against the plush pillows as her brown creased in though. "I don't know Namine. If someone else randomly told them, they'd know the information came from me."

"But it won't be random. It'll be required."

"What?

Namine tapped her fingers against her desk, pausing yet against to do her pen. "We could do it on Olette's show!"

Olette was Sora's cousin, and their fellow student at Destiny high. Everyone Monday, the school would gather into the auditorium for her show 'Would you Say it on a Camera'. A new contestant and their closest friend were brought to the stage, and the contestant was asked a series of questions which slowly grew more personal. If the contestant could answer twenty five questions truthfully, they won the game. Their friend was there to make sure they didn't lie. The contestant could stop if a question got too personal to answer, and the best friend could be asked at any time to confirm an answer.

And love questions were always part of the game.

Kairi could feel a grin spread across her face as she spoke into the phone. "Nami…you're brilliant."

The name girl chuckled. "Should we try it?"

"Absolutely. I take it we'll go as partners?"

Namine nodded, before humming in confirmation. "Yes. But I should probably go as the contestant though. That way you won't be breaking the promise at all."

Kairi nodded. "That's a good point. You're willing to do this?"

"For you? Anything."

Another blush graced Kairi's features she let out a giggle. "Like a said, you're a sweetheart. I'll call up Olette now, see if she can fit us in."

"I'm sure she can. She'll want them to be happy as much as they rest of us do."

"Yeah."

The two girls exchanged chatter for a few more minuets before saying good bye and hanging up the phone. Kairi could feel her heart beating in her chest, a sharp thump every few seconds. She was both excited and nervous.

Excited because she could finally make her friends happy

Nervous because she was risking said friendship for it.

But she wasn't going to back out now. Riku and Sora had a thin wall between them, built of heir own denials, separating them from their true feelings for each other.

It was her job to break that wall down.

She picked up her cell again, this time bring the one to punch in a number. She leaned back, humming softly with the ringing on her phone as she waited for an answer.

"Hey Olette, it's Kairi."

She listened to Olette's greeting, feeling a small smile climb on her lips as she did so.

I have a tiny favor to ask of you."

**x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I promise, this is a Riku/Sora fic. Just call this the prologue. Next chapter will be filled with fluff from those two…

Or will it? xD (evil laugh)


End file.
